Tommy McConnel
| residence = | education = | affiliation = | organisation = ICC | profession = | father =Michael Patrick McConnell | mother =Colleen McConnell | siblings = Colin McConnell Sean McConnell | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = Richard Flood | seasons = 1, 2 | appearances = all episodes | firstseenepisode = | lastseenepisode = | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned = | gallery = }} Detective Tommy McConnell is an officer in the Northern Ireland Police Service. He is currently a weapons specialist and technician at the ICC. Biography Before the ICC Tommy was an Irish Traveler and member of a large family. When he joined the police, his father put a hit out on him. In Desperation & Desperados, Tommy's younger brother Colin accused him of betraying their family and threatened to kill him. Ironically, it was because of his family that Tommy joined the police. His other brother Sean was killed after robbing a cop's house. Tommy went to take revenge on the cop, but he and his family lived in similar conditions and Tommy refused to kill him in front of his children. Two months later, the cop committed suicide after Tommy humiliated him. Tommy decided no one won, that there had to be a different way to live, and hoped by joining the police he might make a difference for everyone. Season One In the Pilot, Tommy was partnered with Detective Sienna Pride. They bonded over their mutual estrangement from their families and shared a spark of attraction before her untimely death. Season Two Through out this season he is usually partnered with Eva. Since the death of Anne- Marie Tommy has become very protective of the team to the point of lying to Maj. Daniels and saying he gave money to Sebastian to help out with gambling debts when he didn't. Tommy and Eva have a special partnership she even bakes him a cake for his birthday. Tommy towards the end of the season becomes protective of Eva when she meets a Spanish man that is paying her attention, he gets jealous. At the end of season two Eva asks Tommy for help tracking some men down but as he is frantically calling her he is shot in the head. He survives and is seen in the hospital when Maj. Daniels says he cannot lose another son Tommy replies that he is trying to sleep Maj Daniels walks away smiling. Season Three Detective Arabella who joined in season 2 after Anne-Marie died explained to Detective Marco Constante that everybody went home after the events of Eva and Maj. Daniels deaths. Trivia *Tommy cannot stand the smell of morgues. *Has tattoos on chest and arms. Some are tattoos mean Irish traveller *His father has a £10,000 hit on him *He secretly calls his mother *Grew up as traveller and lived in trailers *Hates his birthday because his father every year would remind them that they are getting closer to be charged as an adult *Inspector Lennon locked Tommy in a cell with his father where they fought. *Tommy speaks a secret language only known by travellers *Tommy's father taught all his children how to shoot and make bombs. That is why he and his brothers are so good. *Tommy's family although criminal do not deal in drugs External Links # http://www.crossinglines.tv/#!tommy-mcconnell/c1jea Category:Characters